This invention relates to a toy intended for use in a pool as a buoyant body which can be ridden by a person seated astride it, the toy having a high degree of stability so that the rider can fairly freely change position on the toy without falling off it, and can also paddle about the pool on it with good control of his movements. The toy lends itself to a number of games in which one or more players take part, including many variants of games such as polo.